


Неприкаянный Джон Смит

by Vla



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Identities, Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Amnesiac Doctor, Birds, Chameleon Arch, Chickens, Gen, Homelessness, Identity Issues, Loss of Identity, Memory Loss, Memory Related, Minor Character Death, Post Regeneration, Regeneration, Spaceships, Spying devices, death of a companion, lost tardis, master vs doctor, village
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6525370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vla/pseuds/Vla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Компаньон Доктора, потерявший его и собственную память, пытается найти утраченное. Коварная задумка Мастера идёт по плану...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Инкарнации Доктора и Мастера, а также личность компаньонки — по выбору читателя. :) Эта AU могла произойти как во времена олдскула, так и позже.

Коротко стриженый шатен лет тридцати пяти, ростом чуть выше среднего, зашёл в сельское кафе и поставил свою потёртую дорожную сумку-саквояж на сидение у барной стойки.  
— Кофе, пожалуйста. Американо, крепкий. И пирожное с заварным кремом.  
Бармен со скрытым отвращением начал готовить кофе этому молодому мужчине, похожему на бомжа. Грязь под ногтями, испачканные травой джинсы, заляпанная майка, истоптанные шлёпанцы — парень явно скитается и ночует под открытым небом. Если только он не турист-экстремал. По крайней мере, деньги у него есть. Бармен успел заметить, что в кошельке у посетителя достаточно большая сумма денег. Впрочем, бомж мог его и украсть.  
Получив кофе, клиент уселся за столик, поставив сумку у ног. За соседним столиком сидели двое местных жителей предпенсионного возраста, завсегдатаи кафе.  
— Извините за беспокойство, — обратился он к ним, — Может, вы встречали, или хотя бы слышали об одном мужчине... Его зовут Доктор.  
— У нас в селе оба доктора — женщины. Или вы ищете кого-то с высшим образованием?  
— Да, он не врач. Он просто Доктор. Или вдруг вы видели синюю телефонную будку — знаете, старую, будто из музея.  
— Будку? Синих у нас нет.  
— Не знаю ни о каком Докторе. Знаю двух профессоров, если это вам поможет.  
— Нет, извините, спасибо.  
— Тоже не слышал о таком, — подал голос бармен.  
— Нашего участкового врача зовут Бьянка Беллман, — добавил один из пожилых посетителей.  
Гость допил свой кофе, ещё раз пробормотал «Извините», повесил сумку на своё худое плечо, и, дожёвывая пирожное, побрёл из кафе прочь.

После холодной ночи на лавочке, когда Джон просыпался от противного влажного ветра несколько раз, кофе наконец смог прочистить ему мозги. Мир ненадолго засиял красками, и можно с новыми силами продолжить путь.  
Стояло июньское позднее утро в Англии 1997 года. Джон Смит скитался, ища Доктора и собственную память. Он должен был вернуть звуковую отвёртку. Должен был выяснить, жив ли Доктор вообще. Он мало что помнил о событиях до конца мая этого года, но из обрывков знаний, мелькавших в его голове, Джон постарался составить картину произошедшего.  
Кажется, он был спутником Доктора. Но о себе не получалось вспомнить вообще ничего. Догадывался лишь, что он не из этого времени. В девяностых он случайный гость, застрявший тут, потерявшийся без ТАРДИС и её хозяина. Откуда-то помня, что Доктор на Земле имел обыкновение брать псевдоним «Джон Смит», он последовал его примеру, ведь собственное имя напрочь забыл.  
К этому несчастью привело новое столкновение с давним немезисом Доктора — Мастером.  
Смутные очертания отсеков космического корабля, явно инопланетного. Ещё там мелькала девушка. Или две девушки? Возможно, Джон был не единственным спутником. Он не помнил деталей, но Мастер на этом корабле определённо захватил их в плен, напал на Доктора, убил, и тот регенерировал. Далее Доктору удалось выбраться, но спутник оказался с ним разлучен, как и с теми девушками (девушкой?). Смысловыми, словесными образами всплывало воспоминание, что Мастер украл важный, очень важный для Доктора предмет. Не ТАРДИС, а что-то маленькое, помещающееся в карман. И таймлорд не покинет Землю, пока не вернёт его. Он столь же критичен для него, как ТАРДИС. Вспомнить бы яснее... Одно Джон знал: звуковая отвёртка и этот предмет — разные вещи.  
Джон должен найти Доктора. Он обязан его найти; не затем ли тот отдал ему свою отвёртку? Если отдал, конечно. Если не потерял, а компаньон её всего лишь подобрал. Не помня события в точности, Джон тем не менее чётко ощущал, что отвёртка должна быть возвращена владельцу. Это поможет победить Мастера? Найти ТАРДИС и ту вторую вещицу? Или сначала она поможет найти самого Доктора? Не исключено.  
Как он заработал амнезию, Джон не помнил абсолютно. Лишь твёрдо чувствовал, будто в него вбили этот факт: виноват Мастер. Оставалось надеяться, что Доктор сумеет помочь с возвращением памяти.  
Он скитался уже больше месяца. В самом начале обнаружил себя лежащим на щебневой дороге возле свалки за Лондоном. Без обуви, а пиджак и брюки были изорваны, будто цеплялись за острые прутья. Единственным предметом в его карманах была звуковая отвёртка Доктора. В благотворительном киоске у церкви он взял бесплатную еду и одежду, а в бане для бездомных помылся и остриг спутанные пряди со своей головы. Джон определённо был знаком с Лондоном. Не жил здесь, но по крайней мере посещал много раз. Скорей всего, он англичанин. Нет, он на сто процентов был в том уверен, судя по собственной речи.  
Удалось устроиться грузчиком у порта, жил в подсобке вместе с пятью индусами и марокканцем, но он не мог останавливаться на одном месте. Работа надобилась лишь ради денег на поиски. Получив первую зарплату, Джон уволился, купил на блошином рынке потёртый рыжий саквояж и отправился в путь. В Лондоне Доктор не находился, судя по всему. Надо искать в других местах.  
Ощущение, что Доктор близко, не покидало. Он здесь, в Англии, и сейчас ему не отправиться дальше в свои путешествия. Скорей всего, он на данный момент разлучён с ТАРДИС. Что-то эдакое припоминается.  
Жаль, что внешность нынешнего воплощения Доктора Джон не помнит. Золотистое сияние регенерации определённо видел, а вот новое лицо удивительного инопланетянина стёрлось из памяти. Искать приходится вслепую.

Обычно, приезжая автобусом или электричкой в следующий городок, он спрашивал о Докторе у полицейских, стариков и подростков. Но, убедившись в одинаковой безрезультатности, Джон Смит начал спрашивать у любых прохожих, и вдобавок заходить для того в больницы. Доктор в своих путешествиях попадает в инциденты, где бывают и людские жертвы, или просто сильно напугавшиеся люди, которым потребовалась врачебная помощь ввиду инфаркта или хоть обморока. Приёмные отделения больниц являлись хорошими объектами для старта. Тактика проста: обнаружить наличие недавнего загадочного инцидента, найти его свидетелей и попытаться выяснить у них нужные сведения. Сотрудницы приёмных безопаснее, чем уличный полицейский, который может докопаться, оштрафовать или даже загрести тебя в кутузку за отсутствие документов.  
Правда, ещё ни разу за эти две недели к Джону не приходил успех. Никто нигде не переживал загадочные события за последние несколько лет, никто не слышал о Докторе и не видел синюю будку.  
Мужчина не терял надежды, ведомый сильным ощущением, берущейся из ниоткуда уверенностью: Доктор — здесь, среди людей, и его харизматичное, неожиданное, деятельное присутствие должно быть замечено ими. Правда, если Джон после плена у Мастера оказался в Лондоне, то Доктора могло занести и подальше. Даже не факт, что он в Англии. Но пока будем надеяться, что он близко, в окрестностях Лондона. Надо же с чего-то начинать.

— Извините за беспокойство; может, вы слышали о мужчине... Его зовут Доктор. Вы случайно не встречали такого? Или, может, видели синюю полицейскую будку? — задал он заученной фразой вопрос пяти или шести прохожим, идя по сельской улице. Никто ничего не видел.  
Собирался дождь, стало прохладней, и Джон надел спортивную куртку из лондонской церкви. Куртка была еще чистой, и когда он застегнул её, то стал почти не похожим на бомжа.  
Местами из-за тщательно выкрашенных заборов гоготали гуси и квохтали куры, местами молчали цветы и свежевыстриженный газон. А в основном были просто стены теснящихся друг к другу домов. Под дверным звонком на одном из них Джону попалась табличка со знакомой фамилией: Беллман. Та самая врач?  
Он решился позвонить.  
В динамике над звонком послышался женский голос:  
— Кто там?  
— Здесь живёт доктор Беллман?  
— Да.  
— А она дома?  
— Да, но она занята. Что вам нужно? Вам назначено? Что-то срочное? С какой вы улицы?  
— Я не местный. Просто нужно поговорить.  
— Она будет минут через пятнадцать.  
— Хорошо, я подожду.  
Джон настроился было ждать у двери, но вдруг за ней послышались шаги, и она открылась. На пороге стояла девочка лет тринадцати.  
— Проходите. Можете подождать здесь.  
— Нет, спасибо, я и так подожду, — мужчине не хотелось смущать девочку своей неопрятной физиономией.  
— Проходите, не стесняйтесь!  
Ну ладно. Авось угостят чем-то на халяву.  
Стоило Джону зайти в дом, как он услышал шум воды из-за двери в коридоре неподалёку. Девочка повернулась в её сторону:  
— Мам, тут посетители к тебе. Пациент, наверное. Незнакомый.  
— Пусть подождет, только отведи его в гостиную или на террасу.  
— Можете не разуваться, пойдём на террасу, — девочка отвела его через сквозной коридор к заднему двору, попросила сесть на пластиковый стул у столика под деревом, а сама зачерпнула миской из большого контейнера зерно курам, ходившим в вольере за металлической сеткой.  
— Смотрите, какие у нас куры большие выросли! — она по-детски похвасталась питомцами, набросившимися на еду.  
Джон улыбнулся и закивал в ответ. Девочка жестом пригласила его подойти к вольеру поближе, начала называть имена своих кур, и совать отдельные зёрна им через решетку. Потом она села на пластиковый стул неподалёку, извиняясь за отсутствие у них на террасе нормального столика для чая. И чая как такового: она еще не успела его приготовить.  
— Ничего, не стоит, что вы, — Джон поспешил избавить её от этой заботы, — Я только что был в кафе и пил кофе.  
Не только что, а полтора часа назад, но это не имеет значения.  
В ожидании матери девочка принялась ковырять ногтями свои узкие малиновые шорты, болтать о своих курах и хомячках, а ещё о козе и морской свинке, которые у них были раньше. Мужчина присел на корточки у решётки и тоже угостил кур просыпанными зёрнами, подобранными с земли. Куры с любопытством покусывали его грязные ногти.  
Тут он ощутил клевок в левый бок. Рядом, вне вольера, стоял черный петух с черными глазами — настолько черный, что даже его гребешок был покрыт пигментом. Кажется, это одна из индийских пород. И петуху явно не нравился посторонний, приблизившийся к его стае. Отойдя на шаг, петух распустил крыло, чтобы ударить им Джона.  
Мужчина поднялся и осторожно пошагал от вольера, но птица уже бежала за ним и стала хватать за штанины. Девочка, смеясь, вскочила со стула и принялась ловить петуха, что оказалось просто, учитывая его полную отвлечённость на гостя.  
— Вот, теперь можете его погладить, — протянула она пойманную и недовольно квохчущую птицу. Джон ради вежливости провёл пару раз рукой по спинке петуха, и девочка, приоткрыв дверь вольера, затолкнула его туда к остальным курам.  
— Мы кур выпускаем, а он заходить часто не хочет, так я его оставляю гулять здесь, иногда до самого вечера. И курицы две такие есть: не любят курятник. Но они с остальными сегодня.  
— Ясно, — ответил Джон.  
Тут из дома послышались хлопанье дверей, шаги и торопливый шорох одежды. Через пару минут на задний двор вышла моложавая женщина с мокрыми волосами — должно быть, доктор Беллман.  
— Извините, что в таком виде. Вообще-то у меня сегодня нерабочий день. Так с какой вы улицы, и на что жалуетесь? Вы вообще с моего участка? Чего-то не припоминаю, — женщина с подозрением опустила взгляд на его грязные ноги в изрядно потёртых шлёпанцах, — Вы фермер?  
— Нет, я турист, путешественник. Зовут Джоном. Джон Смит.  
— Вообще-то я не имею права обслуживать граждан, не приписанных...  
— Нет, нет, мне всего лишь нужно задать вопрос, мне не нужна медицинская помощь.  
— Э-э... Слушаю.  
— Случались ли в вашем селе за последний месяц необычные инциденты? Знаете, когда кому-то померещилось, или кто-то заявлял, что видел сверхъестественное, или НЛО? И, может быть, вы в последнее время слышали о человеке по имени Доктор? Очень активном, деятельном человеке, который мог показаться лезущим не в своё дело, навязчивым, или необычно компетентным в... Во многих вещах.  
— Инциденты? — женщина подняла брови, — Машина сбила корову. Не у нас, а возле ферм, за селом. Только это было ещё в марте. И больше ничего. Случаев галлюцинаций — тоже.  
— Гыгыгы, НЛО у нас тут не пролетали! — встряла в разговор её дочь.  
— А как насчёт Доктора? Или вдруг вы видели здесь старую синюю телефонную будку?  
— Уверяю вас, ничего такого я здесь не припоминаю. И ни о каком Докторе не слышала. Он терапевт, или хирург?  
— Он вообще не врач. Просто Доктор.  
— Извините, но не слышала, нет. А теперь, если вас не затруднит, покиньте мой двор, если вам не нужны медицинские услуги.  
Не желая больше стеснять врача, Джон в сопровождении девочки поспешил пройти через дом и удалиться. Выйдя за порог с внешней стороны, он спросил, не попадались ли ей слухи о Докторе, но она лишь молча помотала головой и закрыла дверь.  
— Журналист, что ли? Лазит тут в погонях за сенсациями. Хоть бы оделся опрятнее. И ты видела, какая у него сумка потёртая, — недовольно высказала своё мнение врач, промакивая полотенцем сохнущие волосы, — Если б я знала, я бы тебе запретила открывать. Подозрительный тип.

Замечая, что уже начал привыкать к постоянным неудачам, Джон пошагал дальше. Село было маленьким, в его конце виднелась вторая автобусная остановка, с которой можно поехать к следующему населённому пункту. Туда он и побрёл пешком, попутно расспрашивая прохожих. Это превращалось в автоматизм. Особенно когда потерял счёт опрошенных. А на негативные реакции, иногда весьма резкие, он научился не обращать внимания.  
У остановки он купил сэндвич, стакан дешёвого чая, и утолил голод: пришло время обеда. Потом сел на лавочку и принялся ждать автобус.  
Вдали шёл дождь. Но сюда доносились лишь прохладные порывы ветра. Поёжившись, Джон вдруг пронзительно ощутил окружающую реальность, своё место в ней, запахи и звуки сегодняшнего дня — и его миссия покрылась горькими сомнениями. Существует ли Доктор на самом деле? Не примерещилось ли всё это Джону, когда с его мозгом случилась загадочная беда? Индусы в Лондоне рассказали ему истории о людях, пропавших безвести, и потом найденных полицией за десятки миль от дома — не помнящих, как сюда попали, а то и вовсе ничего не помнящих.  
Но когда они ехали туда, то должны были вести себя осмысленно, взаимодействовать с людьми, осознавать окружающую обстановку, иначе бы даже не смогли сесть в транспорт... Что, если он попал именно в такое состояние, и рискует в любую минуту очнуться? Нынешнее «я» умрёт так же внезапно, как и появилось. А прежний он, вернувшись, будет недоумевать, почему очутился в незнакомом месте, не в своих вещах, грязный, стриженый.  
В таком случае, Доктор и Мастер — лишь плоды нарушившегося сознания. Глюк, возникший после... Например, сотрясения мозга. Скорей всего, он стал жертвой ограбления. Грабители его ударили по голове и оставили на пустыре. А звуковая отвёртка — просто странный сувенирный фонарик, на который грабители не позарились.  
Такие объяснения выглядели столь убедительными. На минуту Джон опустил руки, спохватившись: «Что же я делаю? Зачем это всё, зачем искать иллюзорного Доктора и доставать людей, пока не нарвался на полицию или агрессивных чавов? Не лучше ли прийти в полицейский участок с заявлением об амнезии, а там и родственников оповестят. Они приедут меня забрать. При взгляде на них, надеюсь, начну вспоминать своё реальное прошлое».  
Он представил, как некие абстрактные родственники — пожилые родители, — встречаются с ним взглядом через трехмерную проекцию с наручного коммуникатора. Нет, с экрана смартфона. Нет, это же девяностые двадцатого века, сейчас пока лишь мобильные телефоны без видеосвязи...  
Откуда он знает о земных коммуникациях ближайшего будущего? В жизни до амнезии любил смотреть фантастику, что ли? Но почему образы этих устройств пролистались в голове так чётко и трёхмерно? Нет, не получается терять веру в их реальность, это слишком осязаемо глубоко внутри. Возможно, Джон родом из будущего. Несомненность вещей, увиденных в других временах, несомненность пережитых (пусть и выпавших из памяти) приключений накладывается на окружающие серо-зелёные краски пейзажа, прохладный ветер, на запах летней травы и сэндвичных булок из киоска. Накладывается и намертво вплетается в них, словно уверяя, что не менее реальна. Где-то там — может и не в этом времени, притаился Мастер. Где-то здесь потерялся Доктор, и если они с Джоном воссоединятся, всё станет на свои места. Если Доктор самостоятельно найдёт ТАРДИС, он не покинет здесь Джона одного! Он обязательно придёт за ним и вернёт ему настоящее имя. А если пока не прибыл — значит, ещё не нашёл свою ТАРДИС. Или считает нужным прибыть в другую временную точку его судьбы. Проверяет на преданность?  
Джон припоминал интерьер машины и тамошние запахи. Причём мог оглядывать внутренним зрением не только консольную комнату, но и другие. ТАРДИС стёрлась из его памяти слабее всего. Он не помнит самого себя, смутно помнит предыдущую инкарнацию Доктора, но ТАРДИС возникает в его голове примечательно чётко. И так хочется туда вернуться. Потому нельзя отказываться от поисков. Необъяснимо сильная интуиция ведёт вперёд. Отвёртка, спрятанная в его сумке, тяжела, словно долг. Нет, она не может быть просто жужжащим фонариком или детской игрушкой. Она — неопровержимое доказательство, что Джон не сошёл с ума, а всего лишь потерял память.  
Развеяв тяжкие сомнения этими мыслями, скиталец направил взгляд в сторону уходящей вдаль дороги. Глубоко внутри сомнения ещё оставались, явно решив там закрепиться, но Джон постарался не цепляться за это.  
Глядя на небо, он подумал, что надо бы среди секонд-хенда найти себе зонтик. Перед остановкой медленно кружился шмель, жужжа со странным металлическим призвуком. Вдалеке показался автобус.


	2. Chapter 2

Космический корабль с функцией невидимости, стащенный у сонтаранцев, послужил отличным пристанищем для Мастера, пустившегося в очередное злодейское турне по этой вселенной. И хранилищем ТАРДИС, лишившейся пассажиров. Мастер не спешит покидать орбиту Земли. Он готов годами наблюдать за унижением Доктора. А тело его убитой спутницы он пустил на переработку в корабельные протеиновые пайки. Жаль, Доктор до сих пор не знает о её судьбе. Да и если бы узнал — наверное, не вспомнит девчонку, оттого и горевать не будет. На сей раз Мастер отобрал у Доктора главное: самого себя.

Удовлетворённо почёсывая подбородок, таймлорд созерцал происходящее на экране. Он выпустил над Англией полсотни мини-дронов, чтобы обеспечить себе такое удовольствие.   
Вон он, — жалкий, исхудавший человечишко с одним сердцем и слабым мозгом. Сидит на остановке местного примитивного транспорта, ещё не полностью сломленный, ещё не готовый прекратить бессмысленное путешествие и погрузиться в безысходность. Но Мастер уверен: чем дальше, тем сильнее этого мужчину будут глодать сомнения. Пусть пристаёт к землянам, изматывает себя дорогами, пусть однажды выложит кому-нибудь всё, и в скучном случае заработает репутацию психа, а в лучшем случае — попадёт в психушку, вот будет умора!   
Мастер отлично знал о побочном эффекте Хамелеонной Арки. Если объект её воздействия сохраняет остаточные воспоминания, то считает прошлого себя другой, отдельной персоной. И несчастный Доктор на сей раз воображает себя собственным компаньоном. Ну умора же! Учитывая, что перед насильным поглощением его таймлордской личности Хамелеонной Аркой он регенерировал: упс, неудачно свалился с лестницы, пытаясь убежать. А зеркал рядом не было. И без знания о нынешней внешности Доктора его поиски самого себя выглядят ещё комичней! 

Мастер взялся за конец цепочки и непринуждённо покрутил в воздухе Хамелеонной Аркой, выглядевшей словно карманные часы. В сознании роились расчётливые мысли.  
«Спешить некуда. С таким развлечением разнос остальной вселенной подождёт. Сейчас важнее пронаблюдать безнадёжные метания и постепенное разложение личности того, кто был Доктором. Носится с отвёрткой, будто она чем-то способна помочь. А сам и забыл-то, как ею пользоваться. Завернул в платочек, прячет. И стукнуло же ему в голову задание: вернуть её хозяину, ха! Парадокс! Как занимательно он запутался в сети заблуждений. И куда они его приведут? Отказ от остатков старой памяти и превращение в «обычного человека Джона Смита»? Вероятный финал. С ягодкой на торте: глубокой безысходностью и отчаянием в процессе отречения от веры в Доктора. Но вдруг Джон Смит сделает это непринуждённо, если вольётся в земную жизнь и найдет приятные отвлечения от своей «миссии»? Для такого случая у меня припасено несколько вариантов возрождения его веры: фальшивое сообщение от Доктора, подосланный свидетель синей будки... Причем в самый неподходящий момент: например, найдёт он себе бабу, будет с ней гулять в парке и обсуждать предстоящую свадьбу, и тут ему подкинуть сюрпризец. Чтоб от бабы сломя голову побежал за отвёрткой и в новые поиски. Особенно позабавит, если он попытается потянуть пассию за собой. Любая из «весточек от Доктора» обновит и укрепит его веру настолько, что Джон удвоит усердия. И получит повышенную вероятность попадания в психушку. Психушка тоже сойдёт как финал драмы, это хотя бы забавно. Посмотрим, до чего его там долечат.  
Есть и проблема — Торчвуд... У них большие уши, они непременно услышат о чудаке, если он продолжит свои опросы прохожих ещё эдак с год. Но эта инкарнация Доктора им должна быть неизвестна. Они примут его за компаньона, отставшего от ТАРДИС. Вероятно, он даст им показания и обо мне, Мастере. Но Джон Смит не в курсе моего местонахождения. Перед насильным применением Хамелеонной Арки, я намеренно соврал, что собираюсь улететь прочь от Земли, унести наполненные часики подальше, чтобы тот их точно не нашёл. Джон должен смутно помнить это, и Торчвуд не станет волноваться по поводу возможного вторжения на Землю. Следы запутаны.  
Доктор побеждён, теперь ему один путь: постареет как обычный землянин, и в конце концов умрёт, если по другим причинам (пусть они окажутся горькими!) не умрёт раньше". 

Мастер проследит за этой опустевшей оболочкой до самого её конца. Полностью уничтожить последнюю во вселенной близкую ему персону, последний кусочек своей галлифрейской юности, он бы не смог. Куда приятнее хранить у сердца его застывшее естество в позолоченном корпусе.


End file.
